


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Another weird self-insert thing.





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

Chloe opens the front door, tugging her keys from the lock. She waves at Brooks, blowing him an exaggerated kiss while he honks at her before pulling out of the driveway. She steps inside the house, pulling her suitcase after her. She shuts and locks the door, turning around to be greeted by a smiling Dean and Tina. 

“You’re home! We missed you.” Dean says, letting Tina snag the first hug from Chloe before hugging her himself, lifting her off her feet.

“I missed you too. I’m so glad to be home, you have no idea.” Chloe says, pecking Tina on the cheek before taking her bag into the bedroom. 

“How’s your mom?” Tina asks carefully.

“Still a bitch. Same old, same old.” Chloe shrugs.

“You wanna talk? I have cookies.” Dean asks, herding them into the kitchen.

Chloe sits at the bar, hooking her feet around the bar at the bottom of the stool. “Not really. I mean, it’s the same as it always is. She guilt trips me, we argue, she ignores it like it never happened, and things are the same. I will take a cookie though." 

Dean hands her a plate of cookies. "I know why you think you need to visit as often as you do, but are you sure this is good for you?" 

"Yeah, I don’t like seeing you hurt like this. She knows how to break you down, babe.” Tina says, resting her hand on top of Chloe’s. 

Chloe purses her lips. “I know. I know that in my head and Brooks tells me the same things. But it’s complicated. She’s my mom. I know that’s not a reason to keep a toxic person like her around, but I don’t know. I lost my dad when I was sixteen. It’s hard to let go of a parent, even one as terrible as she is.”

“Well, you know we’re always here for you.” Dean leans across the bar and kisses Chloe’s cheek.

The excited barking of Kevin alerts them to Seth’s return. He grins when he spots Chloe and gives her a hug. “Glad to see you’re back!”

She smiles and leans down to scoop Kevin into her arms, cuddling him against her chest. “It’s good to be back. I’ve missed you guys.”

Seth drops an affectionate kiss to the top of her head before snagging a cookie from the plate. No one can resist Dean’s cookies.

“Don’t I get a kiss?” Dean pouts until Seth leans over and kisses him too. 

“I wasn’t talking to you!” He laughs, pushing Seth away until Chloe puts Kevin down and turns to Dean, kissing him on the cheek.

“I see how it is!” Seth smirks, dropping an arm around Tina, who’s watching them all in amusement, munching on her own cookie.

“I’ve seen you every day. I haven’t see Chloe in a week!” Dean protests, squeezing Chloe’s hand.

“Yeah, we’ve all missed you.” Tina smiles softly at Chloe. 

“I’ve missed you too. I don’t like sleeping alone.” Chloe grumbles, pouting. 

“Well, it’s getting late. Almost nine now. You wanna go watch Netflix?” Tina asks, hopping off of her stool.

“Sure. Only if I can pick.” Chloe grins, following her girlfriend, tugging on Dean’s hand.

“Only if you pick Desperate Housewives. We haven’t watched any since you’ve been gone.” Dean says, pulling Seth along with them.

“Of course.” Chloe grins as they pile in the bed, a tangle of limbs as they set up the Playstation for Netflix and settle in for the night.

Chloe sighs contentedly, squirming against Dean’s chest as she pulls Tina closer to her and reaches for Seth’s hand. Home is definitely where the heart is.


End file.
